Kids These Days
by Rileykinsx
Summary: ! ORIGINAL CONTENT ! I didn't know where else to throw this, sorry. Uh. Dedicated to my other half across the pond :') Thank you for letting me get these feels out.


It was gloomy in Acelin.

The rain had been pouring nearly nonstop for the last five to six hours, drenching the entire town in a dreary grey overcast. It made everyone huddle in his or her homes for warmth with their families, and it was showing in the day's lack of sales all over the tow. A certain girl's shift at the ice cream parlor was almost over, and she had her last break of the day coming up. Her manager – a lovely older woman with wisps of grey streaking through her red hair. Sucking in a breath to startle herself out of her drowsy daydream, she turned to her manager with a smile.

"I'm taking my break." Said twenty-year-old Rave Sommers quietly, chestnut colored hair pinned back in an attractive bun at the back of her head, some stray hairs framing her face. She sighed, brushing them back as she looked back at the other woman in the store, clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Hmm, hon?" The manager lifted her head as she swept the floor slowly, a gentle smile on her face. Rave returned the smile, tucking her hands into the pink apron she had to wear as her uniform. Underneath she had on a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans that had seen better days; patched and ripped and patched again. They were usually frowned upon, but under the pink apron they looked almost like they were meant to be there. Besides, Margaret didn't care what she wore as long as she wore something that wasn't dirty or

"I said I'm taking my break." Rave repeated, as she walked out from behind the counter, dusting her hands on her apron as she walked. Margaret turned her head to the cash register at the end of the counter and then to the woman who was already headed to the door. Margaret flashed her a million watt smile.

"Okay dear. Just clock out before you go!" She waved to the machine beside the security system. "We're slow, so if we pick up I'll call ya, okay?" The brunette nodded and gave her boss a weak smile. "Alright." Rave agreed with a chuckle, punching in her break time at a glance to her phone, which made her frown for a half second. Her hand gripped the door and she gave it a push, flinching as the late autumn wind blasted wetly inside. "Thanks." Rave murmured out of habit, and stepped out of the building and towards the sole picnic bench where Margaret went to steal a puff or two from her cigarettes.

Gloomy no longer covered how Acelin felt. Rave sighed, running a hand through her hair as she tucked one hand into her apron pocket, the other holding onto her phone as she scrolled through the handful of messages she received from people. Since returning to her home town from Boston nearly a year ago, Rave's life had returned to its slow and steady pace. She got the job at the ice cream parlor because she didn't want to work anywhere else; everywhere else reminded her of things she had been running from in the first place. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a semi-familiar name on her 'recent callers' list.

Why had her twin called her? Rave punched in his number and sighed when her call went straight to his voicemail. Pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, she listened to her twin brother holler his message, ending it with a laughed that made her ache for his warm hug and equally warm laugh.

"Seth, I'm at work." Rave started, dropping her hand to rest it over her knee. "Whatever it is you called me for, I missed, clearly." She laughed to herself, softly, and then sighed. She didn't have much time. "You didn't leave a message," she paused, frowning when she saw a hole in her apron, fingering it absentmindedly. "So, whenever you get this, let me know what you wanted me for. I love you." Rave hung up, stuffed her phone into her apron pocket once again, and closed her eyes as the rain drizzled down lightly from the overhang, misting over her face. It was a lovely distraction. She didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her over the rain pounding along the hard roof.

"You're avoiding phone calls again."

Said a voice that was a blast from the past. Rave's once relaxed posture tightened up, and she didn't turn her head. Her heart was pounding in her chest though. She forced herself to take a soft breath in before speaking. "I don't avoid phone calls." Her tone was flippant, bordering on defensive. She knew he was right, though. Rave was avoiding phone calls, especially the ones from her brother. He hadn't called her in almost two years since he and Elliott moved nearly across the country to live in sunny California, and now he was sending her messages and calling every few weeks? The mystery person walked around from behind her and sat on the other dry part of the picnic table, mimicking her pose; hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee.

The brunette shifted, wishing she could lean against him. "You've been avoiding mine for the last six weeks." He said quietly, his tone nearly apologetic. Rave turned her head very slightly, and felt her breath catch in her throat when she did. He still looked the damn same. Warm amber eyes were locked on her and she felt like flinching under his gaze. She looked away, clearing her throat as she fixed her gaze on a point in the horizon.

"I didn't know you were in town." Rave said distantly, making Oscar Sawyer scoff. He shook his head and shifted his torso to look directly at her, a slight frown tugging the corners of his lips down. "You knew I was," He accused. "You've driven past the hotel I've been staying in!" At this he took his hands out of his hoodie and spread them apart. Rave gave a weak mannered shrug, turning to give the love of her life her full attention. Seeing him pained her. He was still so devilishly handsome, with those eyes that made her weak in the knees. Oscar made her feel all sorts of things, but the one thing that he never failed to do was make her fall in love with him all over again.

Goddammit she had missed him so much.

"How was I supposed to know you were there?' Rave questioned, narrowing her eyes. Oscar shrugged, his frown twisting into a small smirk. "Maybe if you didn't avoid answering your phone…" He said, raising an eyebrow at her in jest, pointing now to her phone, which she had stuffed back into her apron pocket. He was trying hard to lighten the mood; the last time they had talked, it ended very poorly and Oscar wanted nothing more than to fix the situation that had happened between them. He had truly missed her and he was desperate to fix the bridge between them, the bridge that had been tested and tried and tested over the years, just like their relationship.

"Oscar." She huffed, frowning at his comment. She knew he was right, though. At some point between settling back here in Acelin and picking up her job or whatever, she had stopped giving her phone the attention it deserved and frankly, she didn't want to be reminded that the people she kept in contact with weren't people she wanted to really talk to everyday.

"Rave." Oscar mimicked, which made her roll her eyes. She seemed to be settling back from her defensive mode into the Rave he had grown up with. The silence between them loomed and it was comfortable, not hostile or awkward like it had been over two years ago.

"You haven't changed a single bit." Rave said with a small laugh, the sound making Oscar's small smirk turn into the lopsided smile he was known for. "Neither have you, bad habits and all." At that he leaned and nudged her shoulder with his, making her laugh again. The smile on her face made the wait to see her worth it. He scooted closer to her, realizing that the weather was still rainy and cold, and she wasn't wearing a heavy sweater like he was. Rave naturally leaned into his warmth, pressing her shoulder into his.

"Why haven't you been answering Seth?" Oscar asked, heart soaring at Rave's contact. "He's been trying to tell you I've been in town." He leaned his head down to look at Rave, who looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "Why haven't you called me directly?" She shot back, tilting her head. Oscar raised an eyebrow again. "I have been." He started, but Rave cut him off with a small frown. "No you haven't."

"I most definitely have. Trust me." He said, and she sighed, pulling away from him. Oscar frowned, wondering what he had done to push her off. He moved over again, their legs touching softly. He wasn't sure if he could, but hand to God he just wanted to scoop her against his chest and squeeze her.

"Why come back now?" Rave's soft voice cut through his wishes. He didn't have to think long for an answer. "Because I heard you were back." It was simple. He had left because there wasn't a reason to stay in Acelin; Elliott had Seth and they had left shortly before Rave ran off, so why would he stick around? Besides, his family had their own lives now, with his brother and sister moved out far enough that Oscar couldn't consider visiting them while still in Acelin. "Where'd you even go?" Rave asked, shifting her body to press her knees into Oscar's thighs, pushed off from him once again.

"I went to a lot of places, really." Oscar answered vaguely. In truth he hadn't settled down in any of the places he 'visited', just couch surfed or stayed in hotels for a night or two to bide his time. Rave snorted at his answer. "That's not helpful."

"You haven't answered my question yet." Oscar replied in a way of avoiding the answer. The brunette sighed, turning her head to look at the ice cream parlor and then at her … her childhood best friend, turned on and off boyfriend. "What question?" Rave asked. Oscar smiled and moved to place his hand on her thigh, just above the knee. The movement came easily, thank god for muscle memory. Rave's patched jean knee was damp from the rain's castoff, and he gave her leg a soft squeeze. "Why are you avoiding the phone calls?" He finally asked a moment later, voice soft and understanding. He wasn't going to push. Rave wasn't going to push him, either.

They had been through enough to know when pushing would only result in a hostile answer, and neither of them wanted that again.

She lowered her gaze, sea green eyes filling with tears that she hadn't realized she was holding back. Rave exhaled sharply, and shook her head. "Because I was scared it really was you. That you just … you just wanted it to stop. You wanted all of this back and forth bullshit to stop. I thought you wanted _us_ to stop." She whispered in admittance, and moved to wipe her face quickly, feeling ridiculous for letting her emotions get the better of her again.

"Kitten…" Oscar threw caution to the wind and moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against him in a familiar rib-squeezing hug. He felt Rave's arms go around him in a similar tightness, her face buried into his hoodie as she shook. He knew she was crying. He rubbed her back as he held her, nuzzling her temple gently before he pressed a soft kiss to the skin. "Why would I want to give up on the best thing in my life?" Oscar smiled, still rubbing her back.

Rave lifted her head, eyes watery. "The best thing in your life?" She said, a soft hiccup following. Oscar nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kitten. I wouldn't give you up… I wouldn't give _us_ up, ever." Rave laughed, more tears coming to her eyes, and Oscar gently moved to cup her face, the trails wiped away with his thumbs. Amber met sea green and he leaned in, kissing her like she deserved. Rave didn't pull away from the kiss, hands still clutching his hoodie before he pulled away first, swallowing as he looked at her face.

"I love you, Rave. I'm sorry I said what I said two years ago, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry that I made you run." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Rave gently shook her head, one of her hands coming up to one of his on her face, cool skin calming his heated skin. "It was my fault, Oscar. I pushed and pushed at you, and I shouldn't have. I love you, too. I'll always love you." She replied softly, her voice almost pleading, as if he no longer believed her. Oscar dropped his hands and pulled her in closer, nodding slightly, kissing her softly. "I know, Kitten. I love you from now until the sun burns out, and longer still." Rave laughed, and kissed him like he had kissed her, hands gently resting on his face, keeping him close to her.

A clearing of the throat made the two break apart very quickly. Rave's face rapidly turned pink, pushing off and away from Oscar and the table, biting her lip. Oscar turned his attention to the woman at the door, watching the pair with a knowing smile on her face. "If you two are finished there, I'd like to close my shop up." She looked knowingly at Rave, who nodded and looked back at Oscar, who hopped from the table to her side, lacing his fingers with hers. She squeezed softly, but that still didn't take the adorable blush from her face.

"Rave honey, where are your manners? Bring him in! Give him a scoop of ice cream or two, okay? I want the shop closed in an hour, no later." Margaret said, unclipping the keys to the shop from her belt and tossing them at Rave, who caught them without a fumble, her cheeks still pink. "Okay. Thanks Margaret," she said, tugging Oscar with her from the bench to the door. The woman nodded, humming as she opened her umbrella and headed for her car. "I want the keys tomorrow afternoon, okay?" She called, looking over her shoulder to find that the male had scooped her employee up in his arms, carrying her into the ice cream shop without a glance back.

Margaret smirked knowingly, and then sighed. She remembered when her husband had done that to her, may he rest in peace. Getting into her car, she turned on her radio and pulled out of the driveway, shaking her head when the blinds to the shop closed.

Kids these days.


End file.
